Please
by Smurf2005
Summary: A Sachie and Rakuto fic. Sachie has been out of high school for a year and her grandpa tells her and Rakuto something very distrubing. SachiexRakuto. One shot. Complete.


A/N: Hello all! Smurf2005 here with a brand new story! This is a _Wild Ones _fic. I was rereading volume 4, and after I read the part where Rakuto and Sachie were alone in Shin-Kobe, I wanted to write a fic. I like that pairing. Rakuto and Sachie are meant to be together. I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Wild Ones. _Kiyo Fujiwara does. If I did, Sachie wouldn't be so dense.

* * *

Please

It had been a year since Sachie had graduated high school. She had gone to college, and Igarashi Rakuto was still close by her side. He didn't go to college right away, he waited until Sachie made her choice before he enrolled. He wanted to stay by her side. Sachie thought it was kind of silly. He couldn't stay by her side all the time. What if she wanted to date? He couldn't follow her out on dates, though, he would probably try. She wouldn't put it past him. He has always been protective of her. He was like that the first time they met Azuma. Rakuto and Azuma had never gotten along. After Azuma's grandfather had died, he had sold the inn, and joined the Asagi Clan. He had gone aboard to study. He had said something about "finding himself" and enrolled in a college in America. That just left Sachie and Rakuto to go through college together.

Sachie was currently sitting in her math class, staring at the board with a blank, unfocused look on her face, when she felt a poke in her ribs. She started and looked to her left. Rakuto had his pencil in his hand and was staring at her. He had poked her in the ribs with his pencil. She gave him the look most of the guys in the house were afraid of, but he just smirked and turned back to the teacher. He was infuriating! Everything about him was infuriating; from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. But, all those qualities was what she loved about him. Somewhere along the way, she had fallen in love with him. When it happened, she didn't know. No one knew how she felt about Rakuto. She wrote about it in her journal, but that was it. Sachie knew her grandfather would never approve a relationship between Sachie and Rakuto. He was her caretaker… just her caretaker. She must have spaced out again, but she got another sharp jab in the ribs again.

By the end of class, she was massaging the spot where Rakuto had jabbed her with his pencil. She would probably have a bruise there. Stupid, stupid Rakuto!

"You know, Sachie-sama, if you would pay attention, I wouldn't have to jab you," Rakuto said, as they made their way to the station.

"I might have a bruise!" Sachie said indignantly.

"I could kiss it and make it feel better," Rakuto said, stopping and grabbing Sachie's hand.

Sachie felt her face turn red. His face was so close. His face was moving closer to hers. She quickly pushed him away and turned away from him.

"Like I would let you do that!" Sachie said.

She heard him chuckle behind her. Sachie groaned inwardly. He always does things like this.

When they arrived home, Sachie headed to the kitchen when Sumi stopped her.

"Miss Sachie, the Boss wants to see you and Raku," he said.

Sachie was a little curious. What could have happened that he wanted to see both of them? She was lost in her thoughts during the short walk to her grandfathers room.

"Come in," Raizo said when they knocked on the door.

Sachie and Rakuto walked in and stood in front of his desk.

"You wanted to see us, Grandpa?" Sachie asked.

"Yes. You two have been spending too much together. I think that Rakuto should stop being your caretaker. You are a grown woman; I know you can take care of yourself. After all, you are HER daughter. You can still hang out, but you are no longer needed to be her caretaker," Raizo said.

"Yes, I understand," Rakuto said.

He bowed and walked out of the room. Sachie stayed where she was. Rakuto was no longer her caretaker? She couldn't believe that. He had always been there for her. She had never gone anywhere without him. She went to Osaka once, but he came to get her.

"Grandpa," Sachie started.

"I know what you are going to say, Sachi. But, you need to learn to take care of yourself. You have been dependent on Raku for too long. It's time you did some things on your own."

"Why are you telling us this now? Did you plan this from the beginning?"

"Sachi, please calm down and listen to me. I didn't plan this. I didn't plan for you to fall in love with him, either," Raizo said.

"I didn't fall in love with him!" Sachie yelled.

"If that is true, then why are you so angry?"

Sachie stamped her foot, turned around and walked out of the room. She grabbed her purse and a jacket and left the house. She wasn't going to stay there another moment. She felt bad about not making dinner for the guys, but there were leftovers they could eat. She wandered around by herself for hours. So many things were going through her mind. She had been gone for so long; this was usually around the time Rakuto would come to find her. Sachie looked around hopefully. Of course he wasn't coming to get her. She wasn't his responsibility anymore. She stopped for a minute. That's right; she was just a responsibity to him. She was nothing more to him. The thought of that made her feel horrible. He was only taking care of her because her grandfather asked him to. He never had any feelings for her. All those times that he said he cared about her, those were all lies. He never showed his true self to anyone. How could she have been so stupid to have fallen for him? He was yukaza after all. She felt the sting in the corner of her eyes. No, she mustn't cry here. She mustn't cry over Rakuto. She will never cry over him again.

Sachie started to walk around again. She walked around for a couple more hours before she stopped at an all night restaurant to get something to eat. She looked at her watch and decided that she would go home after she ate. It was late, and they were probably worried about her. Everybody but that idiot Rakuto. She took her time eating and left after she was done. She walked a little faster than she did earlier. Tokyo was scary at night. It was brightly lit, but it was still a dangerous place for a young woman at night.

She made it home without getting harassed and snuck inside. She made it halfway to her room when a voice spoke.

"Where have you been, Sachie-sama?"

Sachie jumped and looked around. Rakuto was standing in the shadows, waiting for her.

"Why do you care? You aren't my caretaker anymore. It shouldn't matter to you what I am doing now," Sachie said.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked.

"Yes I do! I don't need you anymore," Sachie said.

She walked the rest of the way to her room and shut the door. She leaned against the door and slowly slid down to the floor, silent tears streaming down her face. After she said she wasn't going to cry over him, she still did. Telling him that was the hardest thing that she had ever done. Losing her mom was hard, but losing Rakuto was just as hard. He was a source of comfort and she had lost that source.

The next morning dawned grey and rainy. It matched Sachie's mood perfectly. She hadn't slept much. The time she spent awake, she was crying. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't think up for a reason for why her eyes were so red. She decided to say she didn't get much sleep. They would probably believe her. She skipped breakfast and headed to school. She didn't want to sit in a class with Rakuto. She thought about skipping, but decided against it. She wasn't going to let Rakuto stand in the way of her education. He might even tell her grandfather if she didn't show up. It was too late to switch or drop classes. She just had to bear it.

She arrived early and just sat in the empty classroom. How could this have happened? How could she have fallen for him? How could she go on living without him? Sure, he was living in the same house, but that was different from being around him 24/7. What was she going to do? As the class slowly filled up around her, she could hear Rakutos' voice. He had agreed to go on a date with a girl in their class. He could date who he wanted to now. She wasn't holding him back. As he sat next to her, she kept her eyes averted from him. Sachie didn't want to see him; she didn't even want to look at him.

As soon as class was over, Sachie was one of the first ones out the door. She wanted to get to her other classes and home as soon as possible. It was hard to escape Rakuto though. He had signed up for all the same classes as Sachie, so he could be with her. As soon as her last class was over, she rushed out and headed for home as fast as she could. As soon as she got home, she shut and locked her door and cried.

"Why do I keep crying over him?" she asked herself.

She stayed in her room for the rest of the night. She only left to cook dinner, eat and use the bathroom. The rest of the time, she was locked in her room. She hoped things would get better.

A few weeks later

It had been a few weeks since Sachie had lost her caretaker. Rakuto had started to date the girl in their math class, and Sachie wasn't over him just yet. It was going to take a while to get over him. One weekend, Sachie was sitting in a chair by her window with her head against the glass. She saw Rakuto leave and wondered where he was going. She got up and quickly left. She decided to follow him. She followed him to the station and stayed hidden. Rakuto got on a train and Sachie followed him. When he got off, she followed. She saw the girl waiting for him. She didn't seem to notice he was there yet. She sped up and grabbed his arm then she pulled him over to the bathrooms and looked up at him.

"Sachie-sama, why are you here?" he asked, surprised.

"Rakuto, please, don't go with her! Please, stay with me," she said.

"I can't, Sachie-sama. I'm sorry."

He pulled his arm out of her grip and walked away. She watched him walk away and felt her heart break into many more pieces. How was she going to survive this? She went home in a daze. She was walking to her room when her grandpa stopped her.

"Sachie, what's wrong?" he asked.

She looked around at him, her eyes blank and glazed over.

"Grandpa, I don't think I can live without him," she said.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Rakuto. I can't live with out him. I love him. I want him. I don't want to live another moment knowing he is with another girl," Sachie said.

The dam that was holding her tears back broke. Raizo stood there and let her cry. When she had calmed down enough he spoke.

"Does he really mean that much to you?" he asked.

Sachie nodded, wiping her eyes on her sleeves. Raizo handed her a handkerchief and studied her for a moment.

"I guess I can talk to him. And if you two choose to get together, I will give you my blessing."

"Thank you, Grandpa."

She turned around and walked to her room. She sat down on her bed and laid back. She must have fallen asleep because she was awoken by a loud knock on her door.

"Sachie-sama! Open this door now! I need to talk to you!"

Sachie jumped up. That was Rakuto. She rushed to her door and opened it. As her eyes met his, he grabbed her and pulled her close.

"I knew you felt the same way. I knew when you asked me to stay with you. I should have stayed. Sachie-sama, I have loved you for a long time now."

Sachie's eyes filled with tears as her arms tightened around him.

"Me, too," Sachie said. "I love you, too. I have for a long time. I just didn't realize it until now."

"I promise I will never leave your side again. I will stay with you forever."

Rakuto leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"That makes me so happy, Rakuto," she said.

They stood in the hall way for awhile, hugging. She didn't care if anyone saw them. She had Rakuto and that was all that mattered.

The End

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? I think it turned out pretty well. It took me about a day to write this. I just kept working on it until it was done. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames aren't. I'll see you in my next story!


End file.
